1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to a baseball glove. More particularly, the present invention relates to a glove worn to protect a hand from the force of impact of a ball.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A baseball glove is worn to enable the wearer to catch a ball and to reduce the force of impact. The glove protects the wearer's hand by absorbing some of the force imparted by the ball. Baseball gloves traditionally have padding built into the palm of the glove for reducing the force of impact. The padding cushions the blow delivered by the ball, protecting the wearer from pain and injury.
Various materials, such as felt or cotton, have traditionally been used as padding in baseball gloves. The amount of cushioning provided is dependent upon the type and thickness of the padding material. With the demand for a greater degree of protection, the thickness of the padding in baseball gloves has been increased. While improving the ability of the glove to absorb the force of impact, the increased thickness interferes with the wearer's ability to catch a ball.
A baseball glove substantially increases the catching area of a wearer's hand. The glove must be somewhat flexible, enabling the wearer to effectively manipulate the glove. When the wearer feels the ball strike the glove, he must quickly bring the edges of the glove around the ball to prevent it from dropping to the ground. Similarly, the player must be able to efficiently release the ball and transfer it to his other hand.
Increasing the amount of padding material provided in the baseball glove sacrifices the amount of control the wearer will have when catching a ball. The thicker glove is more difficult to manipulate, interfering with the wearer's ability to retain the ball. The feel of the ball is substantially diminished by the thicker padding, increasing wearer's reaction time to the impact of the ball. Although the additional padding more effectively absorbs the force of impact, the reduced flexibility and increased response time significantly reduces the wearer's ability to catch a ball. A baseball glove which substantially absorbs the force of impact imparted by the ball while maximizing the wearer's control for catching a ball is desirable.
A pad for a baseball glove having improved protective advantages and the control found with the traditional thin pads of felt or cotton is desirable. A pad offering a greater degree of control than is available with traditional padding materials while substantially absorbing the force of impact would be particularly valuable.